Grief
by Jessy3
Summary: A member of the Kliq suddenly dies and leaves the rest shocked and heartbroken


Title: Grief  
  
Author: Jessy3  
  
Rating: R.  
  
Warnings: A very heavy story involving death and angst  
  
Summary: A member of the Kliq suddenly dies and leaves the rest shocked and heartbroken  
  
Author's note: My mother died August 31st and i`m using that to express the numbness and grief of this story  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns all.  
  
( It`s early 2003 and Scott Hall had only just returned to the WWE and one of his close friends showed him around the arena so he could see the new guys that had arrived  
  
since he left )  
  
Hall: Wow i didn`t know there were so many newbies flooding into the WWE.  
  
( HBK laughed.)  
  
HBK: We`re infested.  
  
Hall: Any useful newbies i need to know about?  
  
( They kept walking down the hall as HBK tried to remember all of the new guys that had arrived.)  
  
Hall: Well?  
  
HBK: Well, there might be one.  
  
( Hall kept staring at him.)  
  
Hall: Please tell me before i die of old age.  
  
HBK: Well there is that new kid Randy Orton.  
  
( Scott gave him a blank look as he didn`t know who the guy was.)  
  
HBK: God Hall, don`t you know any wrestlers?  
  
Hall: No guess not.  
  
HBK: Randy is the son of Bob Orton.  
  
( Scott still didn`t know and HBK got fed up.)  
  
HBK: I`m one of your best friends but even i think your a little dense.  
  
( They went into the locker room and Scott looked around.)  
  
HBK: Feels weird doesn`t it? Returning after an absence.  
  
( Scott felt sad.)  
  
Hall: I`m sorry i wasn`t here when Nash got hurt.  
  
( HBK gave him a sad look.)  
  
HBK: It was a really bad day but he`s okay now Scott.  
  
Hall: I was watching Raw that night and saw him go down, i was so scared.  
  
HBK: We all were.  
  
Hall: Where is he?  
  
HBK: Post Wrestlemania fun.  
  
Hall: Did he get mad over the fact he wasn`t allowed back yet?  
  
( HBK suddenly got nervous and tried to avoid all questions.)  
  
HBK: You know Kev.  
  
( Scott sensed his change in attitude.)  
  
Hall: What?  
  
HBK: It`s nothing.  
  
( He saw the look he was giving him and caved in.)  
  
HBK: Goldberg works here now.  
  
( Scott looked a little worried.)  
  
Hall: No worries, it`s not like he can kill me, right?  
  
[ Before HBK could answer, the door opened and they saw someone enter the room.)  
  
HBK: Scott, i want you to meet Randy Orton.  
  
( Scott stared at Randy.)  
  
Hall: Aren`t you a little young to be a wrestler?  
  
( Randy checked Scott out.)  
  
Orton: Aren`t you a little old to be a wrestler?  
  
( HBK looked away as he tried not to laugh at Orton`s sudden act of bravery.)  
  
HBK: Poor Randy.  
  
( He waited to see if Hall would smack Randy.)  
  
Hall: Do you even know who i am?  
  
( Randy smirked and shrugged.)  
  
Orton: An old has been who should have retired a long time ago?  
  
( HBK felt alarmed as Scott walked up to him not looking happy.)  
  
HBK: Scott, don`t.  
  
Hall: I`ve been wrestling since before you were born, you should respect me you little bastard.  
  
( Randy decided to test Scott.)  
  
Orton: Yeah i got tons of respect for a guy that gets drunk and drives, keys a limo and causes havoc.  
  
( Before Scott could take a swing at him HBK grabbed Randy by the arm and quickly pulled him outside, they stood in the hall outside the locker room.)  
  
HBK: Randy, i know your young and stupid but picking a fight with Scott Hall is not a good idea.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
HBK: Scott Hall is known as the Bad Guy and trust me, it`s not just some neat nickname Vince McMahon came up with, he`s big and strong and making him very mad is  
  
not smart.  
  
( Randy didn`t seem to care.)  
  
Orton: I get that your one of his close friends and you`ll defend him but he can be dangerous when drunk.  
  
HBK: He`s my friend i don`t judge him.  
  
Orton: It`s nice to know he has friends to hide behind after he gets drunk and gets in his car and kills a bunch of people.  
  
( HBK went quiet and Randy turned around and saw Scott, not looking happy.)  
  
HBK: Maybe we should go see Kevin now Scott.  
  
( He led Scott away from Randy as they headed to find Kevin.)  
  
HBK: That was interesting.  
  
Hall: Do people still see me as a worthless drunk?  
  
( HBK could hear the sadness in his voice.)  
  
HBK: No Scott, they don`t, all your friends and people that know you don`t think your a drunk.  
  
Hall: But it`s what i am.  
  
HBK: No your a recovering alcoholic there`s a world of difference.  
  
Hall: I shouldn`t have been so weak to let the alcohol take over.  
  
HBK: We all have something we`re weak to Scott.  
  
Hall: I`m weak to a lot of things.  
  
HBK: But you enjoyed life.  
  
Hall: Before or after i nearly died from my addictions?  
  
HBK: Before of course.  
  
Hall: I`m so glad we`re friends Micheal.  
  
HBK: I`m here to help.  
  
( Nash is sitting at a table talking to his friend Paul when Hall and HBK walked up to them.)  
  
HBK: Look who i found trying to sneak in to get a job.  
  
( Nash and Paul saw Scott.)  
  
Nash: Your back at last.  
  
Hall: I can`t stay away.  
  
Nash: We all missed you.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
( Nash gave him a nod.)  
  
Nash: The fans missed you most during your 9 month absence.  
  
Hall: I`m just some guy, i don`t see why everyone makes a fuss over me.  
  
( The 3 started to laugh.)  
  
Nash: In all the years i`ve known you, you`ve never been modest.  
  
Hall: Things change, so do people.  
  
Nash: At least 99% of the Kliq is here.  
  
Hall: How is Sean?  
  
Nash: Doing his own thing.  
  
Hall: I`m glad he`s happy.  
  
HBK: We`re all happy.  
  
( Scott sat down at the table.)  
  
Hall: Randy Orton is pissing me off so much i want to stab him in the eye with a fork.  
  
( Each one gave him a shocked look.)  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: I`ve never had a problem with Randy.  
  
Paul: Me neither, he seems a nice kid.  
  
Hall: He called me a drunk.  
  
( The 3 didn`t say anything because they knew how sensitive Scott is about his condition.)  
  
Hall: You should have heard him, judging me like that.  
  
HBK: I have to admit what he said was very harsh.  
  
Nash: You should try and get along with him, it`s not enough you got Goldberg gunning for you?  
  
( Scott started to panic.)  
  
Hall: Has he said anything about me being back? He`s not going to suddenly rush out and spear me is he?  
  
Nash: No but he will try and get along with you.  
  
Hall: I don`t like him going around hating me, yeah i acted like a jerk and deserve a kick to the head but i`m different to the drunk Scott.  
  
HBK: We know.  
  
Hall: I`d better go, i`m meant to be doing something right about now.  
  
( He stood up.)  
  
Hall: I`ll see you all later.  
  
( They watched him go and looked at each other.)  
  
Nash: Why do i get that feeling i need to protect him like a small child?  
  
HBK: Your not the only one.  
  
Paul: Scott is too sensitive for his own good.  
  
Nash: Can you blame him? His ex wife is determined to destroy any self esteem he has left.  
  
HBK: Why is Dana doing this?  
  
Nash: We all know what he did but he paid for it, he lost her and his children, then he had to grow up.  
  
Paul: But holding a grudge all this time seems a little pathetic.  
  
HBK: Scott can deal with her in his own little way.  
  
( It had been a few hours and Scott Hall had gone to a local bar to relax.)  
  
Hall: At least i won`t be bothered.  
  
( He sat at the bar and was enjoying time alone when Randy Orton sat next to him.)  
  
Orton: Scott.  
  
( Hall turned his head to look at him.)  
  
Hall: I didn`t give you permission to sit near me.  
  
Orton: You were busy doing nothing to notice, i assumed you wouldn`t mind.  
  
Hall: You assumed wrong now piss off i`m busy.  
  
( He went back to his drink.)  
  
Orton: I don`t mean to pry but aren`t recovering alcoholics meant to avoid bars?  
  
( Scott ignored him and went back to drinking.)  
  
Hall: I don`t like you prying Randy.  
  
Orton: I`m just interested in you.  
  
( Scott turned his attention back to Randy.)  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Orton: We work together now.  
  
Hall: I had planned on spending this time alone.  
  
Orton: I bother you don`t i?  
  
Hall: Yes go away.  
  
Orton: Why are you so hostile towards me?  
  
Hall: You called me a drunk, that`s not the best way to start a friendship.  
  
Orton: Oh so now we could have a friendship.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: I have plenty of friends thanks.  
  
( There was a long silence.)  
  
Orton: So are you seeing anyone?  
  
( Scott smiled to himself.)  
  
Hall: You just had to dive in with the hard questions.  
  
Orton: So, are you?  
  
Hall: No i`m single.  
  
Orton: What? A hot sexy guy like you totally single?  
  
( Scott felt shocked.)  
  
Hall: What did you just say?  
  
Orton: I said you were hot and sexy, why? Have i offended you?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Orton: Sorry.  
  
Hall: Leave me alone.  
  
Orton: I didn`t know you were a homophobe.  
  
Hall: Hey, don`t start that judging shit again.  
  
Orton: If being touched by men offends you maybe your in the wrong line of work.  
  
( Scott tried to ignore him.)  
  
Hall: I just wanted to sit here alone, couldn`t you go bother someone not me?  
  
Orton: I like you.  
  
Hall: Randy, i`m sure your a nice kid but i`m an adult and i`d like to be alone.  
  
( Randy looked around the bar packed with wrestlers and he spotted someone.)  
  
Orton: Oh look, your old friend Goldberg is here.  
  
( Scott saw him.)  
  
Hall: I really don`t want him to see me.  
  
Orton: You have a history don`t you?  
  
Hall: He wants to kill me.  
  
Orton: You are an interesting man.  
  
Hall: Are you still bothering me?  
  
Orton: I`m young and stupid.  
  
( Why was Randy bothering Scott?)  
  
Hall: I should go, i can`t say it`s nice to see you.  
  
Orton: You are a funny guy Scott.  
  
Hall: I hope your old enough to go in bars.  
  
( Randy hated people thinking he was younger than he was.)  
  
Orton: I`m not a kid.  
  
Hall: You look like one.  
  
( Randy stood up.)  
  
Orton: All those stories about you are true, you are an asshole.  
  
Hall: Proud to be one.  
  
Orton: I hope i`m not like you when i get to your age.  
  
( He walked out.)  
  
Hall: God, i hope not.  
  
( He went back to drinking.)  
  
( It had been a few days since Orton had started to annoy Scott and he spoke to Kevin about it.)  
  
Hall: I hope i`m not disturbing you.  
  
Nash: No of course not.  
  
( He let him in his room.)  
  
Nash: What is it?  
  
( Scott sat on a couch and Kevin sat on a chair a few feet away.)  
  
Hall: Randy said something to me.  
  
Nash: What?  
  
Hall: He started asking about my private life.  
  
Nash: He`s very nosey.  
  
Hall: He asked if i was single.  
  
Nash: So he`s taking an interest in you, you guys work together, it`s only natural that he`d be curious as he`s never met you before.  
  
Hall: He said i was hot and sexy.  
  
Nash: Maybe your reading too much into this thing.  
  
Hall: He follows me like a puppy.  
  
Nash: Your Scott Hall, a lot of people follow you like a puppy.  
  
Hall: Randy is becoming a pest.  
  
Nash: Scott i`m your best friend and we are very close.  
  
Hall: Like brothers.  
  
Nash: But i can see your being paranoid, the times i met Randy he was nice.  
  
Hall: Maybe i am a little paranoid, i mean i am old enough to be his dad.  
  
Nash: Have patience.  
  
Hall: I will.  
  
Nash: You`ll live longer.  
  
Hall: I`m going to live forever Kevin.  
  
( Kevin smiled a little.)  
  
Nash: We all die at some point Scott.  
  
Hall: Not me.  
  
( He stood up.)  
  
Nash: Does nothing scare you?  
  
Hall: Only spiders.  
  
Nash: Still?  
  
Hall: I wish someone would wipe them off the face of the planet.  
  
Nash: There are way too many.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
( He left.)  
  
( He headed down the hall when Randy suddenly stood in his way.)  
  
Hall: Yes?  
  
Orton: Just passing by.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
Orton: How are you?  
  
Hall: Going.  
  
( He walked past him.)  
  
Orton: We`ll meet again real soon.  
  
( Hall tried to avoid Orton and he nearly did it until the moment he was walking around a  
  
corner and Randy suddenly bumped into him and they both fell down.)  
  
Hall: This isn`t my day.  
  
( Randy was on top of him and looked at him.)  
  
Orton: Sorry.  
  
( Scott kept staring at him.)  
  
Hall: Get off me.  
  
Orton: Nope.  
  
( Scott didn`t like Randy being on top of him.)  
  
Orton: Feeling uncomfortable there Hall?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
( He hated the fact Randy wasn`t moving off him.)  
  
Hall: Your starting to piss me off.  
  
Orton: Really?  
  
( He suddenly smiled.)  
  
Orton: Your powerless.  
  
Hall: I`m fed up with you doing this, get the hell off me.  
  
Orton: Your older than me aren`t you?  
  
Hall: Yeah there`s a 22 year age gap.  
  
Orton: I don`t mind.  
  
Hall: I do.  
  
Orton: Why don`t you like me?  
  
Hall: You want to know the truth?  
  
Orton: Yes please.  
  
Hall: You walk into this company and get everything handed to you and it makes me sick.  
  
( Randy was surprised by his honesty.)  
  
Orton: Jealous?  
  
Hall: No why would i be?  
  
Orton: You had to work so hard but i get it all so easy, and i bet that makes you angry.  
  
( Hall started to get fed up.)  
  
Hall: Let me up.  
  
Orton: I`m not busy for a while.  
  
Hall: I`m going to get mad.  
  
( Randy moved a little closer to him and he stared into his eyes.)  
  
Orton: You have the prettiest brown eyes i`ve ever seen.  
  
( Scott tried to get him off him.)  
  
Hall: Get off me now!  
  
( Randy slowly moved closer and started to softly kiss him.)  
  
Orton: I bet you`ve never been kissed by a guy before.  
  
( Scott opened his mouth to protest when Randy gently kissed him again but he slipped his  
  
tongue into his mouth as he kissed him for a few minutes, and he finally pulled away.)  
  
Orton: Wow that was amazing.  
  
( He got off Scott and stood up.)  
  
Orton: Have i upset you?  
  
( Scott didn`t move and Randy started to panic thinking he had upset him.)  
  
Orton: Scott?  
  
( Scott slowly got up and avoided looking at him.)  
  
Hall: I have to go.  
  
( Randy watched him walk away.)  
  
( Scott stayed in his hotel room and tried to ignore what had happened but someone knocked on the door.)  
  
Hall: I`m not in the mood for visitors.  
  
( He walked up to the door and opened it and stared at Randy.)  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Orton: I upset you.  
  
Hall: If i was upset you`d know.  
  
Orton: How?  
  
Hall: I would have punched you out by now.  
  
( Randy kept staring at him.)  
  
Orton: Can i come in?  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Orton: We need to talk.  
  
Hall: About what?  
  
Orton: We can talk in private or the whole company hears about what happened.  
  
( Scott didn`t want anyone knowing so he let him in the room and shut the door.)  
  
Hall: Okay, talk.  
  
Orton: We kissed.  
  
Hall: No you kissed me.  
  
Orton: Does it matter who kissed who first?  
  
Hall: Yes!  
  
Orton: Calm down Scott.  
  
Hall: Don`t tell me to calm down you little pervert!  
  
( Randy got offended.)  
  
Orton: I am not a pervert.  
  
Hall: Oh yes you are.  
  
Orton: You don`t know me or my feelings.  
  
Hall: Please do bore me to death with your feelings.  
  
( Randy let slip his feelings.)  
  
Orton: I love you.  
  
( Scott turned away disgusted.)  
  
Hall: Get out of my room.  
  
Orton: Can`t handle the truth?  
  
Hall: Have i somehow fallen into a weird dimension where sense has gone?  
  
Orton: Why do you hate me?  
  
Hall: I don`t hate you Randy, how can you think that?  
  
Orton: The way you act around me.  
  
Hall: So i`m abrasive.  
  
Orton: It`s because of your ex wife.  
  
( Scott gave him an angry look.)  
  
Hall: What do you know about me and my past?  
  
Orton: Everything thanks to your ex ranting on the net.  
  
Hall: Don`t talk about my ex ever again.  
  
Orton: A little touchy.  
  
Hall: Yes i am.  
  
Orton: I like you being touchy.  
  
( He moved a little closer and kept his gaze on him.)  
  
Hall: Are you feeling okay?  
  
Orton: I`m feeling just fine.  
  
Hall: Are you?  
  
( Randy pushed him down to the floor and sat on him.)  
  
Hall: Hey.  
  
Orton: What? Have i beaten the infamous Bad Guy?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: Make me get off you.  
  
Hall: You have the advantage over me because i`m lying down and i`m not 6 foot 7.  
  
( Randy stopped him protesting by kissing him.)  
  
Hall: Never do that while i`m speaking, it`s rude.  
  
Orton: Then i guess i should wait until you shut the hell up then.  
  
( He kissed him again.)  
  
( Nash decided to go see Scott once he was done with work.)  
  
Nash: You better be in.  
  
( He knocked on the door and after a few minutes the door opened slightly.)  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: Are you okay?  
  
Hall: Yeah i have a headache.  
  
( Nash was concerned.)  
  
Nash: Are you okay?  
  
Hall: Yes i`ll be lying down in bed.  
  
( Randy stood behind Scott and tried not to laugh.)  
  
Nash: Can i do anything?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
( Randy slipped a hand up the back of his shirt and started to rub his back.)  
  
Nash: You can call me if you want.  
  
( Scott nodded.)  
  
Hall: Sure.  
  
( He tried to smack Randy`s hand away as he kept rubbing his back.)  
  
Hall: I should go now.  
  
( Nash walked away and he closed the door.)  
  
Hall: Thank God.  
  
( He turned around and stared at Randy.)  
  
Orton: What?  
  
Hall: Nash is very perceptive when it comes to these things.  
  
Orton: Do you think he knew we had sex?  
  
Hall: Hopefully not.  
  
Orton: Is sex with me that bad?  
  
Hall: I didn`t say that.  
  
Orton: So you wouldn`t want some more then?  
  
( Randy kept staring at him.)  
  
( Over the next few weeks Scott and Randy became closer.)  
  
Hall: It`s taking time for me to get used to being back.  
  
Orton: Your doing fine.  
  
Hall: Am i?  
  
Orton: I know i`m having fun.  
  
Hall: I don`t think pushing Mick Foley down some stairs gives you the right to say your a  
  
legend killer.  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: Because, i know these things.  
  
( Randy smiled.)  
  
Orton: You are smarter than me.  
  
Hall: I`m so glad you finally see that.  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
( He hugged him and he felt a little uncomfortable.)  
  
Orton: What?  
  
Hall: I`m not used to this whole touching thing.  
  
Orton: Don`t your family hug?  
  
Hall: You haven`t met my family have you?  
  
Orton: No.  
  
Hall: We`re not really touching kind of people.  
  
Orton: Oh, should i stop hugging you?  
  
( He thought about it.)  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
( They hugged for a few minutes and he let him go.)  
  
Hall: What are you doing today?  
  
Orton: I was going to call my family.  
  
Hall: What is this thing that we have Randy?  
  
Orton: I love you, don`t you feel the same way?  
  
Hall: I care about you.  
  
Orton: Is this the first time you`ve been with a man?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Orton: I guess you don`t know about me.  
  
Hall: No but i`m curious.  
  
Orton: I`m gay.  
  
Hall: I pretty much guessed.  
  
Orton: That first moment we met i was attracted to you.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Orton: I don`t know why i just was.  
  
Hall: What attracted you to me?  
  
( He thought about it.)  
  
Orton: Your hair mainly.  
  
Hall: Why does everyone love my hair?  
  
Orton: Because it`s so sexy.  
  
Hall: Your a freak Randy.  
  
Orton: But that`s why you like me right?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
( Nash didn`t like the idea of Scott being friends with Randy.)  
  
Nash: Why does Scott have to hang around Randy all the time?  
  
HBK: Jealous much?  
  
Nash: I know Scott is trying to guide Randy to make him a better wrestler but does he need to spend all this time with him?  
  
Paul: Scott is allowed to have other friends outside the Kliq Kevin.  
  
Nash: Maybe we should have a new rule that no Kliq member can have outside friends.  
  
( The other 2 didn`t know why he was so jealous.)  
  
Paul: Talk to Scott about this.  
  
HBK: He`s just helping Randy that`s all.  
  
Nash: Sure he is.  
  
( A few days had gone by and Scott had to admit to Nash what was going on.)  
  
Nash: Why did you drag me to your room? We are meant to be wrestling tonight.  
  
( They sat down.)  
  
Hall: It`s something important.  
  
Nash: Just tell me.  
  
( He thought Scott was replacing him as his best friend.)  
  
Hall: I don`t know how to say it so i`ll just say it.  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
Hall: Me and Randy are dating.  
  
( Nash looked stunned.)  
  
Nash: I think i went deaf because i thought you just said you were dating Randy Orton.  
  
Hall: I am.  
  
Nash: What? Why?  
  
Hall: I love him.  
  
( Nash kept staring at him and didn`t quite understand.)  
  
Nash: You do know your twice his age right?  
  
Hall: I do know about the age thing.  
  
Nash: Again i need to ask, why?  
  
Hall: It just happened, he makes me happy, why can`t you accept that?  
  
Nash: This is Dana`s fault isn`t it?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: That damn woman destroyed any self esteem you had left and now your dating a guy younger than you!  
  
Hall: This is not her fault.  
  
Nash: Isn`t it? She`s made you gay!  
  
Hall: Oh i am gay just because i happen to love Randy?  
  
Nash: Yes!  
  
Hall: Stop yelling at me.  
  
Nash: Are you and him having sex?  
  
( Scott was stunned.)  
  
Hall: Is that any of your buisness?  
  
Nash: He`s got you wrapped around his little finger Scott.  
  
Hall: What are you talking about?  
  
Nash: He wants to get power and is doing that through you and your blind to it.  
  
Hall: You don`t know Randy.  
  
Nash: Neither do you.  
  
Hall: I do know him.  
  
Nash: It`s just sex Scott that`s all it is.  
  
Hall: You don`t really know me i guess.  
  
Nash: I guess not.  
  
( He stormed out.)  
  
( It`s been a few weeks since Nash last spoke to Scott and Randy was worried about him as they headed to the arena.)  
  
Orton: You haven`t said much.  
  
( Scott didn`t look at him.)  
  
Hall: My best friend hates me.  
  
Orton: No he doesn`t.  
  
Hall: He does.  
  
Orton: You just told him about us, you didn`t expect him to suddenly accept us did you?  
  
Hall: Maybe.  
  
Orton: A lot of people know about us but they accept us as a couple.  
  
Hall: I`ve known Nash for years and never expected him to react like that.  
  
( Randy knew he was upset.)  
  
Hall: You make me happy and nobody can stop that.  
  
( He held his hand.)  
  
Hall: I love you.  
  
Orton: I love you too.  
  
( HBK and Paul tried to convince Nash to speak to Scott.)  
  
HBK: It must have been hard for Scott to tell you.  
  
Nash: Randy is using him, i know that.  
  
Paul: Scott isn`t dumb, if he thought Randy was using him he`d dump him.  
  
Nash: I don`t want to see Scott hurt again.  
  
HBK: None of us want to see Scott get hurt but it`s his life and we have to back off.  
  
Nash: Scott is like a brother to me and i will not let anyone drive him back to drink.  
  
HBK: We don`t want that either.  
  
Nash: I`ll back off but if he hurts Scott i will kill him.  
  
HBK: At least it`s an improvement.  
  
( Scott was lying in bed reading a magazine and Randy had his head on his chest.)  
  
Orton: Anything interesting about you in there?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: Does it bother you?  
  
Hall: No not really.  
  
Orton: I bet it does.  
  
Hall: Not really.  
  
Orton: If you went missing for months they`d all worry where you were.  
  
Hall: Yeah i guess.  
  
Orton: It`s true.  
  
( He started to kiss his chest.)  
  
Hall: Your feeling horny again?  
  
Orton: I`m with the sexiest guy in the world.  
  
Hall: I agree with you.  
  
( He kissed him.)  
  
Hall: I want to make love to you.  
  
Orton: I can`t wait.  
  
( They went to kiss but someone knocked on the door.)  
  
Hall: One day i`m going to refuse to tell my friends what hotel room i`m in.  
  
Orton: Just ignore it.  
  
( He kissed him again but the door knocked again.)  
  
Hall: I have to answer it.  
  
( Randy got off him as Scott got out of bed.)  
  
Orton: I`ll keep the bed warm.  
  
( Scott put his underwear back on and went to answer the door.)  
  
Hall: Kevin.  
  
( He stared at Nash.)  
  
Nash: Can we talk?  
  
Hall: I`m busy.  
  
Nash: Please, it`s important Scott.  
  
Hall: Okay but Randy is here.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
( He walked in and Scott closed the door.)  
  
Hall: You want to talk to him?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
( Kevin sat down as Scott got Randy.)  
  
Orton: Is there something wrong?  
  
Nash: I didn`t handle it well that you 2 were together.  
  
Hall: You were rude.  
  
Nash: I was shocked and thought Dana had forced you into thinking you weren`t good enough for anyone but i was wrong.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Nash: I`m sorry i had trouble accepting what you are.  
  
Hall: What am i Kevin?  
  
Nash: I don`t know.  
  
Hall: I love Randy and we`ll be together until death.  
  
Nash: So do you want Randy to enter the Kliq?  
  
Hall: We`re letting members in now?  
  
Nash: Might as well.  
  
Orton: Your letting me in the infamous Kliq?  
  
( Hall and Nash gave him a look.)  
  
Hall: Me and him are the oldest members and we do get to decide.  
  
Nash: I don`t know if he can handle it.  
  
Hall: We broke in Paul didn`t we?  
  
Nash: Yeah we did.  
  
Hall: We can give him a trial run.  
  
Nash: It wouldn`t hurt.  
  
Orton: I`m in?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
( Randy hugged Scott.)  
  
Orton: Thank you.  
  
Hall: Nash is watching.  
  
Orton: Sorry.  
  
( He let him go.)  
  
Nash: I`ll leave you guys alone.  
  
( He walked out.)  
  
Orton: Let`s celebrate.  
  
( He dragged him to the bedroom.)  
  
( Randy had some time off but Scott didn`t so Randy stayed in Scott`s hotel room.)  
  
Orton: You have a nice room.  
  
( He walked into the bedroom and looked around.)  
  
Orton: Neat and tidy too.  
  
( He started looking through his stuff and found some pictures.)  
  
Orton: You are so cute.  
  
( He looked through a photo album and found his wedding pictures.)  
  
Orton: You still have them?  
  
( He put the album away and he sat on the bed.)  
  
Orton: I love you so much.  
  
( The phone by the bed started to ring and he picked it up.)  
  
Orton: Yes?  
  
( He heard Nash`s voice.)  
  
Nash: Randy it`s me.  
  
Orton: What`s wrong?  
  
Nash: It`s Scott.  
  
( Randy went quiet.)  
  
Orton: What`s wrong?  
  
Nash: He had an accident.  
  
( Randy started to panic.)  
  
Orton: Is he okay?  
  
Nash: He`s at the hospital.  
  
Orton: I have to see him.  
  
( He left the room.)  
  
( They were at the hospital.)  
  
Orton: What happened?  
  
Nash: It was a stupid accident.  
  
Orton: Tell me.  
  
Nash: He was in the ring and he got hurt.  
  
Orton: How?  
  
Nash: Goldberg hit him with a chair and Scott wasn`t paying attention and he got hurt.  
  
Orton: Can i see him?  
  
Nash: He`s being stitched up.  
  
( Randy was alarmed.)  
  
Orton: What?  
  
Nash: He was bleeding.  
  
Orton: I`m going to see him.  
  
( He headed to the room.)  
  
( Scott was lying in bed and Randy sat next to him.)  
  
Orton: Scott.  
  
( He opened his eyes.)  
  
Hall: Randy.  
  
Orton: You really should be more careful.  
  
Hall: They said i had to go home and rest, want to come with me?  
  
Orton: Sure.  
  
( He kissed him.)  
  
Hall: I just bumped my head its not like a cut a major artery.  
  
Orton: I worry about you sometimes.  
  
Hall: Don`t.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
Hall: I love you.  
  
Orton: I know.  
  
( It had been a few days and they went to a small house Scott owned.)  
  
Orton: So you own it.  
  
Hall: I come here sometimes when i don`t want to be a part of the world.  
  
( He opened the door and they went in.)  
  
Orton: It`s nice.  
  
( He looked around.)  
  
Hall: There`s 2 bedrooms and there`s plenty of food stockpiled.  
  
Orton: You prepared well.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
( Randy walked into the living room and sat on the couch.)  
  
Orton: Very nice.  
  
Hall: I`m going to have a shower, make yourself at home.  
  
( He went upstairs.)  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
( He got off the couch and went into the kitchen.)  
  
Orton: Let`s see what you have to eat.  
  
( He walked up to the fridge and opened it.)  
  
Orton: That`s a lot of food.  
  
( The fridge was packed full of food.)  
  
Orton: I love your love of food.  
  
( He closed the door and left the kitchen.)  
  
( Scott was in the shower when Randy joined him.)  
  
Hall: You nearly gave me a heart attack.  
  
Orton: You`d die happy.  
  
Hall: I would.  
  
( He kissed him.)  
  
( The next day Scott was in bed and he called Nash.)  
  
Nash: Your feeling better.  
  
Hall: Not really now i`m getting a cold or something.  
  
Nash: Look after yourself better.  
  
Hall: I will.  
  
Nash: I miss you at work.  
  
Hall: I miss being there, look after the newbies Kevin.  
  
Nash: I will.  
  
( He put the phone down and got out of bed.)  
  
Hall: Where are you Randy.  
  
( He went downstairs and looked for him but didn`t find him.)  
  
Hall: Oh well.  
  
( He laid on the couch to rest.)  
  
( Randy had been out for a few hours when he came back.)  
  
Orton: Scott?  
  
( He shut the front door and walked forward a few steps and he stopped when he saw Scott lying on the couch.)  
  
Orton: Your up at last.  
  
( He walked closer and saw there was something wrong.)  
  
Orton: Scott.  
  
( He`s lying on the couch with his eyes open not moving.)  
  
Orton: Are you sleeping?  
  
( He moved closer and started to shake him.)  
  
Orton: Scott wake up!  
  
( He shook him harder but got no reaction.)  
  
Orton: Oh God.  
  
( He started to panic as he realized there was something very wrong with Scott.)  
  
Orton: I`m going to help you.  
  
( He rushed into the dining room and got the phone and he returned to Scott.)  
  
Orton: Your going to be just fine.  
  
( He stared at the phone as he dialled the number 911.)  
  
Orton: They`ll make you better Scott.  
  
( He tried not to panic as he heard it ringing.)  
  
Orton: Answer.  
  
( He then heard a female voice.)  
  
911 operator: 911 emergency, how can i help you?  
  
Orton: It`s my boyfriend Scott, he`s not well.  
  
911 operator: What`s your name?  
  
Orton: Randy Orton.  
  
911 operator: Randy, is he breathing?  
  
Orton: I don`t know.  
  
( He moved closer to Scott and put his head on his chest and tried to hear him breath but he didn`t hear anything.)  
  
Orton: No i don`t think he`s breathing, help me.  
  
911 operator: I`m going to send an ambulance right to you Randy, tell me your address.  
  
( Randy kept his eyes on Scott as he told her his address.)  
  
911 operator: Your going to have to see if he has a pulse Randy, can you do that for me?  
  
Orton: Sure.  
  
( He tried to feel for his pulse but didn`t find one and started to cry.)  
  
Orton: No.  
  
911 operator: Did he fall and hurt himself?  
  
Orton: I came home and he`s lying on the couch his eyes are open and he`s not breathing.  
  
911 operator: Randy, you have to stay calm.  
  
Orton: I love him.  
  
911 operator: Do you know CPR?  
  
( Randy tried to remember.)  
  
Orton: I`ve forgotten.  
  
911 operator: Tilt his head back and cover his mouth with yours and breath into his mouth.  
  
( He put the phone on the floor and moved closer and did as she told him and he started chest compressions.)  
  
Orton: Don`t leave me Scott please!  
  
( He picked up the phone.)  
  
Orton: He`s still not breathing.  
  
( He touched his cheek and felt he was cold.)  
  
Orton: He`s cold.  
  
( There was a silence.)  
  
911 operator: The body is cold?  
  
Orton: I could make him warm.  
  
911 operator: Just wait for the ambulance.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
911 operator: What`s his name?  
  
Orton: Scott Hall.  
  
911 operator: Does he have any health problems?  
  
Orton: No he`s very healthy.  
  
911 operator: The ambulance is about to arrive.  
  
Orton: I need to call someone.  
  
( He hung up and and stared at the phone.)  
  
Orton: Please answer.  
  
( He called up Nash and heard it ringing.)  
  
Orton: Please answer.  
  
( He wiped the tears away and Nash finally answered.)  
  
Nash: Hello?  
  
Orton: It`s me, something has happened to Scott, you have to come here.  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
( Randy dropped the phone on the floor and he looked out the window and saw it was sunny.)  
  
Orton: Please don`t die Scott.  
  
( He looked at the body and saw his eyes were still open.)  
  
Orton: Oh God.  
  
( He rushed into the kitchen and opened the back door and closed his eyes.)  
  
Orrton: Please be okay.  
  
( In the distance he heard the ambulance getting closer and he shut the door and headed  
  
to the front door.)  
  
Orton: At last.  
  
( He opened the door and let the 2 men in.)  
  
Orton: He`s in the living room.  
  
( The paramedics walked over to the couch and started working on him as Randy watched from a few feet away.)  
  
Orton: Make him better please.  
  
( After a few minutes they had to stop, it was too late he was dead.)  
  
Orton: No.  
  
( He kept staring at Scott as the paramedics explained that he had been dead a while.)  
  
Orton: No!  
  
( He started to cry as the paramedics left.)  
  
Orton: Don`t leave me Scott!  
  
( He crumpled to the floor sobbing.)  
  
( Nash had been at the arena when Randy called and he had to leave.)  
  
HBK: What`s wrong?  
  
Nash: Randy just called, he said something happened to Scott.  
  
Paul: How did he sound?  
  
Nash: Paniced and scared.  
  
HBK: Scott has to be okay.  
  
Nash: The house is nearby i should go.  
  
( They watched him go with a feeling something was very wrong.)  
  
( Nash approached the house and saw the front door was open.)  
  
Nash: Randy?  
  
( He went in.)  
  
Nash: Where are you?  
  
( He walked into the living room and stopped when he saw Scott lying dead on the floor with his eyes open.)  
  
Nash: Oh God.  
  
( He saw Randy sitting near his head stroking his hair.)  
  
Orton: He wouldn`t want to be alone.  
  
( Nash stared at the body in shock.)  
  
Nash: What happened?  
  
Orton: He died.  
  
Nash: No.  
  
( He started to get upset.)  
  
Nash: He can`t be dead.  
  
( He moved closer.)  
  
Orton: The paramedics came and said he was.  
  
Nash: Scott.  
  
( He started to cry as Randy kept his gaze on Scott.)  
  
Orton: The coroner is going to pick up the body.  
  
( Nash stared at Randy.)  
  
Nash: Body?  
  
( Randy understood what he had said.)  
  
Orton: I`m sorry.  
  
( He began crying again.)  
  
Nash: Randy, i think you should go upstairs for a while.  
  
Orton: I`m not leaving him here alone.  
  
Nash: Please, go upstairs.  
  
Orton: I love him.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
( He walked up to Randy and helped him up.)  
  
Orton: I have to tell his children.  
  
Nash: We can call everyone later.  
  
Orton: I need Scott!  
  
( He had his head down as he cried.)  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
( He hugged Randy and glanced at the dead body on the floor.)  
  
( The body was taken away and taken to hospital and Nash had to call the rest of the Kliq to inform them.)  
  
HBK: What`s wrong?  
  
( He stared at Paul who stood in the room.)  
  
Nash: It`s bad news.  
  
( HBK had a bad feeling.)  
  
HBK: What?  
  
Nash: Scott is dead.  
  
( HBK dropped the phone and suddenly started to cry.)  
  
Paul: What?  
  
( He picked up the phone.)  
  
Paul: What`s wrong?  
  
Nash: Scott is dead.  
  
( Paul was in shock.)  
  
Paul: No.  
  
Nash: I`m here with Randy they just took the body.  
  
( Paul didn`t know what to say.)  
  
Paul: Scott can`t be dead, your lying.  
  
Nash: I saw his body, he`s gone.  
  
( Paul started to cry as well.)  
  
Paul: Scott!  
  
( Nash had to go and tell his children as the whole Kliq went to the house to see Randy.)  
  
Paul: Healthy men don`t just drop dead.  
  
HBK: Randy needs our comfort too.  
  
Paul: He found Scott lying dead on the couch.  
  
HBK: Poor Randy.  
  
Paul: I hope Kevin is okay.  
  
( He knocked on the door.)  
  
HBK: Those poor children have just lost their father.  
  
Paul: Those kids aren`t going back to Dana, i`m making damn sure of that.  
  
( Randy opened the door and saw them.)  
  
Orton: Thanks for coming.  
  
( He let them in and they walked into the living room.)  
  
HBK: Is this where it happened?  
  
( Randy just nodded.)  
  
Orton: He was lying on the couch.  
  
( HBK turned to stare at someone across the room.)  
  
HBK: Randy, i want you to meet Sean Waltman.  
  
Orton: You were his friend too.  
  
( Sean hadn`t said a word since Nash had called and told him about Scott.)  
  
HBK: We`re all taking the news hard.  
  
Orton: It`s like a nightmare.  
  
Paul: Why is Kevin taking so long?  
  
HBK: Relax Paul he`ll be here.  
  
( No one said a word for a few minutes.)  
  
Paul: It`s not fucking fair! Why did Scott have to die?  
  
HBK: We have to wait until the autopsy.  
  
( Randy glanced at him.)  
  
Orton: Your letting them cut him open?  
  
( HBK felt sad.)  
  
HBK: They need to find out why he died Randy.  
  
Orton: So your letting them rip him open?  
  
Paul: We need to know what killed him.  
  
Orton: It`s not what Scott would want.  
  
HBK: Did Scott ever say what he wanted if he were to die?  
  
Orton: Yeah, he said he always wanted to be buried in his nWo shirt.  
  
( The others smiled a little.)  
  
HBK: Scott and his sense of humour.  
  
( Randy suddenly started crying.)  
  
Orton: He`s really gone isn`t he?  
  
HBK: Yeah.  
  
( He hugged Randy as he cried.)  
  
Paul: Scott was the glue that kept the Kliq together.  
  
( They all turned to stare at the door as Nash returned.)  
  
HBK: Your back.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
( He took the children upstairs.)  
  
Orton: Why did this happen?  
  
HBK: These things just happen Randy we can`t explain them.  
  
Orton: It`s so stupid! One minute Scott was alive and happy the next he`s lying dead somewhere.  
  
( The others went silent.)  
  
Orton: He`s just a body at the hospital and instead of being here enjoying life he`s dead! It`s so senseless that he can`t just go back into his body and not be dead anymore!  
  
HBK: Scott believed that God sent us here to do something special and once we finished he called us back to heaven.  
  
Orton: That sounds nice and comforting.  
  
Paul: We have to go to the hospital.  
  
Orton: His parents were told right?  
  
HBK: Nash called them before he collected the kids.  
  
Orton: They`ll be at the hospital?  
  
Paul: They have to go to the morgue and look at their son`s dead body.  
  
( He was more angry than upset.)  
  
Orton: We should go.  
  
HBK: Are the kids coming too?  
  
Paul: They don`t need to see his body.  
  
Orton: Maybe you should ask them.  
  
HBK: Right.  
  
( They went to the hospital and Nash spoke to the doctor who performed the autopsy.)  
  
HBK: Is anyone hungry?  
  
Orton: I want Scott back.  
  
Paul: We all do.  
  
HBK: At least we`ll know how he died.  
  
Paul: Yeah.  
  
( They all sat there in silence for a few moments until Nash joined them.)  
  
HBK: Well?  
  
( They all stared at him.)  
  
Nash: They said it was a sudden major heart attack.  
  
Orton: Wasn`t he a little young for a heart attack?  
  
Nash: He had an unknown heart defect.  
  
HBK: What?  
  
Nash: He had a very weak heart.  
  
Orton: Did he know?  
  
Nash: No he didn`t.  
  
Orton: Poor Scott.  
  
Nash: They said he could have gone at any time.  
  
Paul: Could he have been saved?  
  
Nash: Even if Randy was there, he`d still be dead.  
  
Orton: Did he feel any pain?  
  
Nash: It was pretty quick.  
  
HBK: You mean he could have died at any time?  
  
Nash: Yeah he could have died anywhere.  
  
Orton: What do we do now?  
  
Nash: They`re releasing the body so now we have to plan the funeral.  
  
Orton: I want to see him.  
  
Paul: We all should see him.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
( They all stood in the morgue and stared at his body.)  
  
Orton: He looks like he`s sleeping.  
  
Nash: He`s really dead.  
  
( He started to cry.)  
  
Paul: We`re going to miss you Scott.  
  
HBK: At least he`s not suffering anymore.  
  
Orton: I still love him.  
  
HBK: Nobody is asking you not to.  
  
Orton: I can`t be here.  
  
HBK: You need to say goodbye.  
  
( Randy moved closer to the body.)  
  
Orton: I love you Scott and i always will.  
  
( He kissed his forehead.)  
  
HBK: We should go.  
  
Nash: We need to take the children home.  
  
Orton: What`s going to happen to them?  
  
Nash: Back to Dana i guess.  
  
Paull: Hell no.  
  
Nash: She is their mother.  
  
Orton: She doesn`t act like it.  
  
Nash: No but she has a right to see them.  
  
( They walked out the morgue.)  
  
Orton: That isn`t what Scott would want.  
  
Paul: He`s right Kevin.  
  
Nash: What do you expect me to do? He picked Dana as his wife, blame him.  
  
HBK: He once loved her.  
  
Orton: She spent the last few months trying to destroy Scott and you know that.  
  
Paul: Those kids are not going back to her, i swear.  
  
Nash: Didn`t he say what he wanted if he were to die?  
  
Orton: No but he didn`t talk about Dana much.  
  
Paul: He wouldn`t.  
  
Nash: He wouldn`t want them going to her because she`ll turn them against him.  
  
Orton: She`d do that?  
  
Paul: Damn right she would.  
  
HBK: Even now he`s dead she`ll still take cheap shots at him.  
  
Orton: What a bitch.  
  
( Vince McMahon had to gather both rosters so he could tell them all about the sad news.)  
  
Vince: Your all wondering why i`ve gathered you all together.  
  
( He stared at all the wrestlers.)  
  
Vince: I`ve just been told that Scott Hall has died.  
  
( All the wrestlers were in stunned silence.)  
  
Vince: It was a sudden fatal heart attack.  
  
( Some of them started to cry.)  
  
Vince: I know some of you knew him and some of you didn`t but his friends want you all  
  
there at his funeral.  
  
( He watched as they all started to grieve.)  
  
( Randy started to look through some of Scott`s things as Nash watched.)  
  
Nash: You don`t need to do this Randy.  
  
Orton: I have to.  
  
Nash: Okay if you feel you have to.  
  
( Randy started to look through his clothes and started to cry.)  
  
Orton: He`s really dead isn`t he?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Orton: I miss him so much.  
  
Nash: We all do.  
  
Orton: I miss the way he`d brush his hair.  
  
( Nash couldn`t say anything.)  
  
Orton: I also miss his smile.  
  
Nash: Don`t do this Randy.  
  
Orton: Why did he die? Is this his reward for all the good he did?  
  
Nash: It was a heart defect Randy, he would have died at any moment.  
  
Orton: How long did he have it?  
  
Nash: Since birth.  
  
Orton: He lived for nearly 45 years with a fatal heart condition?  
  
Nash: Pretty much.  
  
( Randy stared at a picture of him and Scott.)  
  
Orton: Who is coming to the funeral?  
  
Nash: Vince said everybody.  
  
Orton: Even Goldberg?  
  
Nash: Yeah he asked to come.  
  
Orton: I thought he hated Scott.  
  
Nash: No he doesn`t and they dealt with their problems.  
  
( Randy packed all the clothes away.)  
  
Orton: What about his wrestling stuff?  
  
Nash: That`s all going to Cody.  
  
Orton: He wants to be a wrestler too?  
  
Nash: He always has.  
  
Orton: Scott would be so proud.  
  
( He cried again and Nash hugged him.)  
  
Nash: Once the funeral is over there`s going to be a tribute to him on Raw and we need to go through footage of him and i know this is very painful for you but that`s why i`m going to do it.  
  
( Randy nodded.)  
  
Nash: I need to talk to Vince about it.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
( He went and sat on the bed.)  
  
Nash: I`ll be right back.  
  
( He stared at Randy who looked so lost and alone.)  
  
Nash: Get some rest.  
  
( He left the room.)  
  
( Nash was speaking to Vince on the phone.)  
  
Nash: This situation is something i really can`t get through.  
  
Vince: Scott would want you to carry on.  
  
Nash: I miss him so much that each day is just getting harder.  
  
Vince: A lot of people have been affected by his death.  
  
Nash: If someone had been there he could have lived.  
  
Vince: It wouldn`t have made a difference Kevin, the result would still be the same.  
  
Nash: Scott cheated death too much in his life, now it`s caught up with him.  
  
Vince: How is Randy?  
  
Nash: In shock still, i don`t think he really knows he`s gone.  
  
Vince: You can have access to any footage you need of Scott.  
  
Nash: So is everyone going to the funeral?  
  
Vince: Yes.  
  
Nash: Even Goldberg?  
  
Vince: Scott and him made up.  
  
Nash: Scott`s being buried in Florida, it`s what his parents want.  
  
Vince: If there`s anything i can do, call.  
  
Nash: Sure, i will.  
  
( He hung up and started to cry again.)  
  
( Orton sat on the bed staring at a picture of Scott, a person he loved more than anything.)  
  
Orton: Your gone but not forgotten Scott Hall.  
  
( He had to prepare himself for the funeral which he knew would be very difficult.) 


End file.
